


Nemesis

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal





	Nemesis

This was the third time this morning that she had driven past. His car was still there, so he must be in . The front bedroom, the one he would have preferred to sleep in , had open curtains now and the window was open, fresh air ,that was so him. She drove past then did a u turn and pulled up outside. Should she or shouldn't she ?, this was the hundredth time she had gone over it in her mind , same conclusion as all the others , go for it. She knew it would go one of two ways, he'd answer, take one look, tell her to eff of or something like that and close the door, or he'd ask her in, and if he did, well who knows what might happen. Inherently he was a nice guy, that's why she was here after all, would he still care ? Only one way she would find out. Now or never, and never isn't an option.

She locked the car and walked to the door, the curtains were new as was the floral design wallpaper on the fireside wall, so not to her taste.

She rang the bell, as she heard the chain being moved, she fixed her best smile.

“ Hiya can I help you ? “ said the bubbly little redhead, carrying the baby.

“ Oh sorry I was looking for John, John Redmond, does he still live here?”

“ He's on a course in Cardiff this week, can I help you ?”

“ No it's alright, I'll call back another time, hope I didn't disturb you or the little one “ with that she smiled took another look at the baby and started walking down the drive . She didn't get far.

“ Charlotte “ 

The sound of her name being called made her stop and turn.

“ You are Charlotte, aren't you ?”

“ Yes“

“ Why don't you come in , you obviously came for something, maybe I can help ?”

“ You know me ?”

“ Of you yes, as I said why don't you come in ?”

“Sorry to suddenly show up unexpectedly “ 

“ Oh I've been expecting you for a long time “

Charlotte walked into what was once her home, but it didn't welcome her, inside it was unrecognizable, as if somebody had tried to expunge all traces of a previous occupier, nothing was how she remembered it, even the skirting and architraves were different.

“ Go through to the living room, you know where it is don't you, I'll put the kettle on, Earl grey black isn't it , in a proper China cup, with 2 ginger nuts.?” 

“ Yes” Charlotte replied a little taken aback.

She stood looking out the window, trying to recall the names of the neighbours, but she couldn't. It had been what ? nearly 4 years, or a lifetime she wasn't sure.

“ I take it you don't know who I am, judging by the look on your face ,when I answered the door “

“ No sorry I don't, I thought that perhaps……”

“ I'm John's wife Kayleigh, and this is his daughter Scarlett, 3 month she is now” 

“ I never knew, I've been away working abroad “ 

“ Hong Kong wasn't it ?” 

“ Yes , how did you know that ?” 

“ John met a mutual friend of yours , she told him “ 

“ How long have you been marr……” 

“ Just over a year, fell pregnant almost right away , best thing we ever did, he's a brilliant dad , and husband come to think of it “ 

“ Funny how things turn out “ Charlotte said absently. 

“ What do you want with John, it must have been important for you to come in person, why not text or call, why come in person ?” 

“ I just thought “ She laughed “ do you know what Kayleigh this was a bad idea , I shouldn't even have considered doing this, I'll go “ 

“ That won't solve anything, whatever brought you here might bring you back , so why not get it out in the open” 

Kayleigh put Scarlett in her crib, and noticed Charlotte made no effort to leave. She went and made tea , then brought it back through, she nodded in the direction of the settee and Charlotte sat. 

“ He got over you eventually “ Kayleigh said “ took him years but he did “ 

“ Obviously he's moved on big time, married with child “ 

“ What about you?

“ No kids , not really planned any “ 

“ You know that's not what I meant “ 

“ No I don't think I have “ Charlotte's admission shocked Kayleigh 

“ So that's why you came , to pick up where you left off “ 

“ Thought it was a possibility, but obviously not now “

“ Why obviously? “ 

“ John's married to you, I don't know you but I know John and if he married you then you and him are in for the long term, you would have to bin him because he'll stick to his vows till he dies, he would never walk away from you no way. And the fact that you have a kiddie together just reinforces that “ 

“ He's devoted to Scarlett, spends every minute with her” 

“ Proves my point, you and her will be like oxygen to John, he'll need you two to survive, nothing or no one could change that , I'd be wasting my time by trying “ 

“Are you planning on trying ?” asked Kayleigh, Charlotte detected a hint of menace in the question. The look in Kayleigh's eyes reinforced that hint.

“ No , look Kayleigh if John was still single I might have tried hoping he still harboured some deep seated feelings for me, but obviously he doesn't, and whatever you think of me, I would never ever try for a married man, that's so not me” 

“ i've heard that you were straight as a die right enough, very proper, “ 

“ Stick up her arse ?” 

Kayleigh smiled “ might have heard that too” 

Charlotte walked over to Scarlett, “ She looks like you, that's a good thing , no offence “ 

“ None taken” 

“ Your lucky, you got him, John I mean ,and Scarlett here is extra lucky because she's got you and him , a lucky pretty little girl” 

“ Thanks “ 

“ Anyway I'm going to go now, there's nothing for me to stay for, or to come back for ,”

“ Will I tell him you said hello?” 

“ No, unless you think you need to, but it's pointless even mentioning me, you know how paranoid he gets, he'll spend ages trying to explain he didn't know I was coming , even although you know it “ 

“ True enough “ 

“ Goodbye Kayleigh, enjoy life with John, I would have, a long time ago perhaps, I won't be back here, no need to , anyway enjoy I'm off “ 

With that she walked down the path .

“ Charlotte “ 

She turned back to face Kayleigh. 

“ It's been nice meeting you, putting a face to the name. Setting things to rest , to say goodbye for good, if you know what I mean “

“ Nice to meet you too, and yes I know what you mean, we won't meet again , goodbye Kayleigh “

Charlotte drove off ,Kayleigh watched her disappear down the street.

No need to tell John she decided, Charlotte knew where she stood, she was history as far as John was concerned a part of his past. 

Kayleigh knew that she and Scarlett were his present and future , and that's what mattered.


End file.
